This invention concerns food graters of the type including planar faces each having an array of perforations and a protruding cutting feature associated with each perforation, typically arranged in various patterns or array. As the food item is repeatedly drawn across the cutting features, the food item is grated by engagement with the cutting features, the grated food passing through the perforations.
Commonly, several planer faces are joined together along common sides to form a box-like structure, each face having cutting features and perforations of a different size from the other faces to provide variations in the coarseness or fineness of the grated food. A looped handle at the top allows the grater to be held while being used.
This design is somewhat clumsy in appearance, and to also use, as the fingers must be inserted into a relatively small opening in order to grip the handle. The box shape blocks easy viewing of the other faces of the grater to locate a grating pattern of a desired size.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a food it grater of the general type described but which is more easily and effectively used, and has a more trim, pleasing appearance.